A Salvatore Eternity
by justanotherinanetwilightfan
Summary: All is well in the Salvatore household with two mated pairs and Zach with his girlfriend Jenna, but Damon just married everybody's favorite danger magnet and Katherine still has a vendetta against the Salvatore's. What's eternity without a little drama? M for language.
1. Prologue

My name is Isabella Marie Salvatore née Swan, and it's no secret that I have been the a complete fool. The Cullens... Their leaving crushed my heart and soul when I should have just moved the fuck on. I see that now. Hindsight- it's a dirty mistress. Of course, I have had 6 years to think it over, but you live, you learn. Now, don't get me wrong, I will always love them with all of my heart, though. However, I don't need them to be the brave, loving, outspoken _woman_ I became with them.

At least, that is what my husband Damon has helped me come to believe over the last two years since we met. I was a really bitter bitch when we met at Duke. I was studying folklore and parapsychology; he was on 'busyness'.Of course, I now know that he was changing a girl named Isobel as a favor to a friend. "You can't _ever _be owed too many favors." Damon always says.

We went out a few times at the beginning. I guess, had I been normal, he would've been up to his 'normal antics' as Stephan, my brother-in-law, says. However, I guess Damon realized he couldn't compel me- make me do whatever he says with just a look. At the time, I didn't know it, but I, yet again, defyed the powers of another supernatural being, guaranteed my continued life, and ensured my mate would look me in the eyes and touch my skin- sealing our bond.

Funny, huh? I've been in the supernatural world for years, and it took 4 years and a second type of vampire to figure out how any soul mate bond works. Of course, now that I'm a vampire, I'm entitled to the information. Any vampire of my kind is honor- bound to show me the ropes.

It's interesting; the difference between cold ones and Stoker vampires. Cold ones have only one rule- keep the secret. That rules is such bullshit too. So many of them walk the line of that rule everyday! Stoker vampires, however, have another, more sophisticated rule. Teach the young to deal with the changes and how to cover their tracks. This can include but isn't limited to showing them how to compel, feed, hide bodies... You get the idea. Lexi did it for Stephan, Damon for me, and all the Salvatore's for Elena most recently.

After an extended honeymoon, Damon and I have returned to Mystic Falls for Elena and Stephan's second semester of senior year. We just changed Elena over their Christmas break. Good thing too. Aparently some original vampire named Klaus needed Elena for some creepy ritual. Now, he can never undo his curse set on him by witches. Now, I guess, all we have to worry about is stand by each other as a family and show one another an eternal love. That's the plan, at least.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm baaaaaack. Okay... This one has been in my head for far too long ruminating in the corner of my mind. Yes, I know my other stories are sitting in standby mode for me to write more but I just don't have the patience for my writing the way it was then. At this point, I have started writing everything by hand and then transferring to a computer, so I edit as I go and it gets better as I go, I think. Let me know your thoughts on the matter. Reviews are adored!**

**Rated M for a very good reason... You'll see in this chapter.**

* * *

Contraception... Not the first thing you think when you're about to bang your fuck-hot vampire boyfriend, and unnecessary for our race at least. (Apparently cold ones can reproduce... Only the males with a female human, though.) Doesn't keep Stoker vampires from trying to reproduce, though. I believe a mental eye waggle is necessary at this point. Damon and I were trying to do just that when the doorbell rang. Once. Twice. "Seriously?! Six fucking times? Where is Zach? I thought he was home." Damon whined quickly getting dressed and running downstairs.

"Nope, we scared him off about an hour ago. Didn't you hear him saying he was going to go see Jenna? Stephan and Elena are at school too." I answered in a normal voice even though he was now opening the front door. He could hear me.

I heard surprise in Damon's voice. "Hello, sir." The other person must've been whispering because I couldn't hear their end of the conversation. "No, I can't and Zach isn't here to do it. Would you be able to come back?" Then, I heard footsteps on the stairs and Damon came back into our bedroom to join me under the covers once again. "Isabella, I need to tell you something before that guest comes back tonight. And no matter how devilishly handsome I am you won't want to continue from where we left off after this conversation."

"Okay... You have my attention." I sat up straight and ignored certain body parts that ought to be cold because of my current state of undress. He looked down and then further down and away- covering his eyes.

"Isabella, could you... Do you mind? You know I can only operate one brain at a time and the second is trying to make itself known." I decided that I wanted to have a little fun with him though. I leaned forward and sat up straight so that my chest was in his face.

"Damon, if I could control these urges, you know I would. I just haven't figured out how yet. Care to show me?" I quickly found myself on my stomach on the bed my behind in the air being smacked. Yes! I love doggie when he fucks me hard and manhandles me a bit. If I were human, it would hurt, but I'm a vampire and it... Oooo that feels good! His tip is teasing my entrance. Circling my clit and going back down going in an inch and repeating. "You fucking tease! Please fuck me Damon, baby! I need you soooooo bad." I was practically begging for it. This is the only time you would ever see a Salvatore beg.

"You started this my dirty little slut." Oh, please talk dirty to me. "And teasing a man with those very... Perky... Breasts." He simultaneously squeezed my breasts and sheathed himself inside me and I breathed in, in shock. I bucked and sat up on my knees. This didn't stop Him from rocking into me with his hips. I turned my head and we kissed passionately like this for what could have been a lifetime until his hand met my hip and he pushed me back down on all fours. Mmm this brought out the animal in me. He grabbed my hips hard, but thrust harder. Yes! Right there. After two more of these I was ready to burst, but he knew my body as much as I did my own and this time moved his body to make another angle. Damn. I was so close.

"Damon." I meant it as a plea. Let me have my release, but it came out as a whimper. He touched my lips with his finger and grabbed my hair pulling my head back and still keeping his rhythm. My body was at his mercy, but I have never felt more safe. I wasn't long after that I felt his movement become more rigid like he was trying to control himself that is when he wrapped his arm around my body once more and rubbed my clit. I didn't feel it coming at first, but, when I felt his release, that's when I let go.

I was purring. It's a vampire thing. Every time I do it, though, Damon laughs at my reaction to him. Ultimately, he purrs back and I fall alseep on his chest. Today, he held back. "Oh no you don't! I was trying to have a serious discussion with you before your antics there and I am not letting you sleep until it is had." I nodded that I was listening and continued to cuddle into him. "I thought I was going to find an opportune time to tell you this... We both did. Hmmm, umm... Okay... So, your Dad, Charlie, right?" I nodded confused why my eloquent Damon was stumbling over words. "I'm just going to come out and say it Isabella. He's a vampire. Has been for years since before you moved in with him."

Shock filled me. My father is a vampire. He must've known all along what Edward was- what Jacob was... He must've known that they both snuck into my room. He must've known everything! I am such a shitty daughter. He's probably so ashamed of me. I can't believe that I've been so stupid. And he was outside just now! I'm sure of it. He just heard Damon and I going at it before he rang the doorbell. Ewwwww... We have got to make sure he gets a place far from the boarding house. Otherwise Damon will have blue balls for the next... Well, whenever he leaves- until then.

"Okay, so, is that it? Because if he is going to be staying here, then there will be no sex while he is in the building. So, I'd like to get my fill now."

His arms tightened around my middle. We were spooning on the bed and he pulled me closer to feel his erection on my bum. "What did you say about wanting to be filled now?" He asked so innocently as he thrust into me. Forgetting all sense of time, we were lost in each other for hours.

* * *

When Damon and I were no longer... Indisposed, we ran downstairs to find Elena and Stephan at the kitchen island drinking blood from glasses. Damon and I made to do the same, but Damon added scotch to his. We sat across from them and Stephan broke the silence with a giggle and said, "I see you two have been enjoying the beginning of the semester. Will it last until May, though, because we may need to find extra cirriculars if that is going to be what we come home to after school."

Elena smiled mischeivously and nudged him with her elbow, " I can think of an extra curricular or two." She waggled her eyebrows and moved in for a steamy kiss. Stephan's eyes lit up and I knew Damon and I would need to either leave for the night or be otherwise _distracted_ this evening. "You know, Bella, I know that it's a touchy subject, but I think I felt projected emotions while you two were up there. Are you sure the cold one venom didn't stay in your system?"

Damon looked at me and then back at Elena, "Look, Bella's father will be here any minute, so we'll discuss this together when he gets here." It was then that Zach walked into the room and opened the fridge only to find blood bags practically falling out of the thing. His eyes went wide and he shut the door.

Walking out of the kitchen he said, "Okay! Take out tonight, but tomorrow one of you is buying a fridge for those and putting it in the basement. And, when Charlie gets here, bring me that scotch Damon! I'm going to need it."

It was quiet in the kitchen, but not for long. The doorbell rang and they all heard Zach invite Charlie in. Everyone got up and met in the living room with Charlie and Zach. Damon handed Zach the decanter of scotch and a glass. Zach filled the glass, handed it to Damon, and then proceeded to drink directly from the decanter. "Well, first off, Bells, I apologize for laying this on you now, but I assure you it is necessary."

I sat up straighter. "Dad, if I had known... I, dad...uh..."

He put his hand up. "Bells, I'm not sure if Damon told you, but I promised to bow out for a couple of years. That's what I was alluding to. Nothing else. Although, later on, we will have a discussion about respecting parental boundaries." He smiled and winked at me. He fucking winked! "Now, as for the reason I am here, I have been contacted by Alice Cullen. She gave me some rather disturbing news about a vampire named Katherine. Alice said that she hasn't been able to see your future since you were _bitten_ by Jasper on your 18th birthday (wish you would've told me that one of them bit you Bells, I probably would've acted differently after they left), but that, because this girl named Katherine made a decision regarding you, she saw you may be in danger. Or so she believes. She said her visions were subjective too. Now, Bells, don't go thinking that you're in this alone, but Katherine is going to the Volturi about you. Apparently, she saw you do something extraordinary for a Stoker vampire... More inclined to that of a cold one?"

Elena was practically vibrating in her chair, " She won't admit it, but she absorbed Jasper's power! She can feel and project emotions."

I stood up ready to slap her. "Fuck! Okay, I can feel some emotions but only when my own are heightened as well, and I don't even know when I'm projecting!" We all stood there in silence, and I looked Damon in the eyes. He gave me a steady look and a nod. My rock. "I guess, I should tell you about how I was bitten on my birthday. I got a paper cut, and Jasper- being the newest to the veggie diet- couldn't control himself. He lunged for my carotid artery where he bit me and was swiftly pulled away by the other Cullens. However, venom made it into my system and was sent through my brain. Carlisle- the patriarch of the family- he decided to bite my jugular vein and suck out the venom before it got to my heart. Of course, cold one venom does cause immediate change, so making its way through my brain just that one time would have changed the anatomy there somehow. First, I noticed small changes. My balance issues were fixed. I could remember details from classes easily. There were also a couple times where I would have wild mood swings like there was a monster living with me. Had the Cullen's stayed around, I would have asked Carlisle about his theories on the vampire brain and how it is formed when they change. Of course, they left before I really notice anything. So, I went to Duke to study with a girl named Isobel Saltzman. Of course, with my luck, she was studying a different type of Vampire, and, eventually, became one." I eyed Damon for a short moment. "Skip the parts you already know about Damon and I falling in love, and it brings you to my change after the wedding. I was dealing with the changes rather well, I guess. Of course, I already knew the changes that would occur. So, Damon is teaching me to compel, and we find that I can't just compel like a normal Stoker vampire. I can compel humans by just thinking." I tapped my head. "I do have to be reasonably close to them- about 5 miles was the limit I think, but I don't have to do the whole stare them in the eyes compulsion. It's one of the reasons why I don't like to be among humans anymore. Once or twice now, I've accidentally compelled somebody when I got pissed off at them... I don't want to talk anymore." I whispered ready to cry over the horrible things I had compelled those humans to do.

I walked over to Damon and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms protectively around me. "As you can see, we don't exactly have a normal new vampire on our hands. That dirty bitch Katherine obviously knows that. Now, what we have to decide is what we need to do to keep our family safe." He did that too-intelligent smirk thing he does, and I pecked him on the lips. Zach took another drag from the decanter muttering something about getting too old for this.

Elena raised her hand like a little kid in class, "What about other vampire abilities from this race of vampires? Can you change form? Control the weather? Control animals? Read minds? Communicate telepathically with vamps and humans?"

Damon looked at me as if he didn't know. I shook my head and nudged him. "Yes on all accounts." He answered for me.

Stephan, Elena, and Charlie all looked at each other wide-eyed. Stephan picked up the questioning. "How many forms? Do you just hear passing thoughts, or can you dig for specific information? How far away have you been from a human and successfully used telepathy?"

Damon was trailing his fingers up and down my back soothingly and laying kisses on my shoulders. He drew his mouth away long enough to answer. "Four. Both. About a state and a half. Haven't tried any farther. Vampires are another story. I believe we were able to communicate across the globe, Isabella." I nodded and we kissed deeply for a few minutes until somebody coughed loudly. "Oh, and she doesn't need human blood to do it. She just prefers it."

My Dad sat up. "How in the world did you get enough time to try all of this?"

Damon didn't miss a beat. "Despite what everyone may think, we haven't been on a wild honeymoon romp for five months. We noticed that she was different very quickly, so we looked into it. Didn't stop us from romping a bit though." He winked at my father... EWWW.

"Were you this much of an ass during the renaissance?" I punched his arm playfully.

This time Stephan answered, "Yes, but he's mellowed out as of late." He winked at me mischievously.

* * *

**AN: Okay... As you can see this is a mix of Vampire Diaries TV series and books. I'm trying to write longer chapters than I would normally do, and, as usual, I am not writing on any sort of schedule. Too much pressure... and it cuts into my knitting time. As always, if you have any constructive criticism review, editing problems? PM me. I am also looking for a beta for this one. So PM me for that as well. Thanks! -S :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the strange cut off on the last chapter, hopefully my relatively (for me) quick update will make penance for that. As always, reviews are adored!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

The whole room was silent. Not a word was spoken. Even Zach was eerily silent- for a human that is. He, of course, was the one who broke the silence. "Well, I sure don't know what to do about that Katherine bitch short of killing her. Anyway, I have to piss like a racehorse. Be back."

Elena foolishly raised her hand again. "Elena, if you're going to continue raising your hand like that I am going to have to remove it." Damon cut in before I could make a similar snarky comment.

Elena's cheeks pinked slightly- we wouldn't have noticed had we been human. "Well, I was just going to say that I can see 3 options." She lifted her fingers as she ticked them off verbally. "One, we go to the Volturi, and we ask them for help with Bella citing that she is getting too much attention from other Stoker vampires. Ask them for information on the cold one transformation specifically the brain. Then, we also mention that Katherine saw Bella doing something extraordinary, and we are not sure if she can be trusted. This option, of course, hinges on her not making it there before us. Two, we hunt down Katherine and catch her before she makes it to the Volturi, and kill her. Three, we wait and gather allies to help us fight the Volturi when they come to see what is going on here in Mystic Falls."

Stephan spoke first, "I don't like option number three. It's like waiting for the police to come round you up when you set off an alarm at a robbery. It's stupid and dangerous. Think of all the humans in town. They could be endangered by the cold ones. They can't control their thirst like we can."

Charlie stood and pulled a cellphone out of his pocket, "I guess that means that we need to nail down some details. Do you mind two more guests?"

I had a sinking feeling as he dialed the phone, but, before I could say 'That would be a negative, Ghost Rider', Damon jumped in and said, "We could use all the help we could get right about now Charles." I saw my Dad's eyes dart to Damon and then roll. Damon had a thing for naming everybody by their given name. Instead of correcting Damon, he just continued to wait while the phone rang giving no other indication that he had heard. I guess it wasn't worth arguing with the centuries-old vampire who was married to his daughter.

The phone picked up; although I struggled to hear, I could hear the voice on the other end whispering... more like a buzz of words. "Oh, I'm so glad that you called! I think that Katherine changed her mind about seeing the Voluturi, but it may also be that you told Bella. Since she knows, maybe her shield is hiding the outcome again. I still don't know how I can't see her like I used to. Your kind of vampires don't have special powers like us..."

Charlie cut Alice off, "Okay, okay... I get it. Just get your ass down here twinkle-toes!"

"As if I wouldn't have been close! I'll see you in ten." Alice quipped before Charlie hung up.

"Round one of back up is on the way, Bells. I hope you're ready to meet with a blast from your past." Charlie said clapping me on the shoulder and walking down the hallway Zach went down. "Boy, you better have left some of that scotch for me!" I looked at Damon and gestured for the glass of scotch Zach had given him earlier. He handed it to me and I downed it in one go. It was going to be a loooooong night.

* * *

The doorbell rang, and, although we knew it was only a formality at this point, Zach invited Jasper and Alice into our home. Cold ones don't NEED to be invited in. If they did, then Edward wouldn't have been able to come into my room and spy on me in my sleep. Prick. So, Alice walked in like she owned the place and walked directly to the foyer where we were all convened. Jasper following. Just my luck, my fucking empathy kicks in and I can feel all the stupid emotions in the room. I can also feel that Jasper is feeling that I'm feeling that Jasper is... okay you get it. Anyway, he looks up and me with a puppy dog look and tilts his head to the side. All we need is a ball or something and I have the cutest golden retriever (pun intended) in the world! I nod to him in greeting and answer to his unspoken WTF!

Alice comes up, drags me out of Damon's arms and gives me a big hug. "Oh Bella! I'm so glad to see you after all this time! I'm so glad that your fashion sense has improved, but all black? Seriously? What did I tell you about contrast?" I rolled my eyes and looked at Damon who does all my clothes shopping (I'm not allowed to say that he does that for me, but, hey, this is how the guy gets his kicks? Let him. At least I don't have to do it... and he makes me look hot!) "Oh, I get it it's Damon. He does...!" I covered her mouth and gave her a warning glare. Since my empathy was working, I also threw in a little dose of fear. It worked.

Stephan, ever the diplomat stood and shook both their hands, "Very nice meeting you two. The Cullen family is very well known for the human-friendly diet. I quickly followed in Carlisle's footsteps once I learned that there was another way. I have heard much about you from Bella here. I hope to get to know you on my own, though. I believe you were here to help us with a timeline on this debacle we seem to have gotten ourselves into."

Alice sobered up now, "Yes, about that. I think that your shield is blocking me again Bella. I can't see a thing. I think it would be best to make an appointment with Aro. You know, plan A. When I had seen Katherine, she hadn't even bought a plane ticket yet. She was going to go at the end of the semester to fuck with you all in your moment of happiness as Stephan and Elena graduated." I sighed. I'm so glad that I don't look young enough to go to school any longer. Stephan and Elena are forever 17. Forever 23 was a much better match for Damon and I. Oh, yes, back to the conversation that I've been ignoring. I had zoned out for so long that Alice was on the phone with some girl with an Italian accent. I guess Gianna was her name. Alice nodded, "Si. Grazie." She hung up the phone and announced. "Okay, Gianna will be making arrangements for us to be picked up by private jet. We just have to pack up and make it to the airport.

Charlie's eyes got wide, "Is there a time limit on that?"

Alice shook her head, "Nope. Just drive up, get on, take off."

Charlie, Elena, and I all looked at each other excited. Jasper smiled, "Never been on a private jet before?" We shook our heads. "Well, you're in for a treat. Normal private jets are very cramped. The Volturi's though, is more like Air Force One. Luxury in the air." He looked at Elena. "Woah, girlie, settle down. It's still a flying tin can." He looked at me while I was looking at Damon with what he calls my 'fuck me' eyes. "And, Bella, you are NOT allowed to join the mile-high club while I am in hearing, or empathic range. Do I make myself clear?" His military voice was coming through, and, based on the significant look he gave Alice, I think it was safe to say that she was throwing major lusty vibes his way. Of course, my empathy turned off again, so i can't be for sure. Stupid cold one power.

* * *

So, here is the reader's digest version of what exactly happened to get my family to this point (walking into the Throne Room at Volterra). Stephan and Elena packed. Damon and I never unpacked, Alice, Jasper, and Charlie never removed their bags from their vehicle. Zach called Jenna (they're dating and he told her everything) and said that there was an accident and that Elena had to be turned (Well, he didn't tell her THAT). He told her that Elena was not safe around humans to which Jenna freaked out about Zach being near her. He had to tell her that he's been drinking vervain forever. Problem solved.

Zach dropped us off at the airport and a plane that was solely manned by vampires took us to Rome. Oh, did I mention that there were blood bags for refreshments- even animal blood. We were picked up by a private car with another vampire driver. They drove us to a dark alleyway in Volterra where we jumped down a metal chute that wound us up into an office space cared for by a fucking HUMAN! They break their very own rules the damn hypocrites!

Okay, piss-offed-ness aside- we are currently being walked into the 'throne room' to meet the kings. This should be fun!

* * *

The dark-haired man in the middle throne stepped forward and greeted us. "Hello, my dear, American brothers and sisters! It is truly a pleasure to meet with such a diverse group of new friends." He looked around at all of us in groups and pairs as if trying to divine the ties that ind us. As if on cue a king- the bored looking one- and a guard stepped forward and touched his hands. "Thank you, family." He looked at our confused expressions and chuckled. "Let me explain to you what I've seen. You know of my power, es? Well, I can see here already that I have 2 vegetarian Cold Ones, 2 vegetarian Stokers, 2 Bag Drinkers, and 1 human drinker- humane as he may be."

I looked at my dad wide-eyed. "Bells, I never finish them. I stop before that. And the times that i don't stop; those are the worst scum on the earth. Those are the murderers and rapists that are better off dead." I breathed a short, unsatisfying sigh of relief.

"I also see that-forgive me, I never let unknown guests into my home- Damon and Isabella, Stephan and Elena, and Jasper and Alice are mated pairs. Forgive me, again, ladies. I was simply naming the first changed instead of the usual ladies first. Anyway, I also see that Damon and Stephan are blood relatives; Isabella and Charles are as well. It is faint, but it seems that there is some distant relationship between Elena and Jasper in the form of family ties too." The two named looked at each other appraisingly, and then looked forward again. "there is also a bond between the Cullens and Bella. They feel she is family. Although she is angry, she reciprocates. The vegetarians share a bond of brotherhood- let's call it. Now, Damon... You are a special one, aren't you? You are fully mated to Isabella- even baring one another's mark." There were gasps around the room. Only truly mated vampires could mark each other on the nape of the neck like we did (and this would be the only mark worth referring to). If we were not mated, our natural fight or flight instincts would have decapitated us. "Yes, you two are special indeed, but, Damon, you truly loved another long ago. The bond is broken now, but I've never met any vampire ever that has potentially had two true mates. Then again, fate did deal you a crap hand didn't it? Love triangles, brother turns you against your will, thinking your mate is dead, finding out your mate is alive but avoiding you."

I started growling unintentionally and yelled, "MINE!"

Aro looked at me sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry, young one. I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me. Let me reassure you that your bond is unbreakable now. In fact, and my dear brother can testify to this, a bond like yours will defy tie itself. If one of you should die (just one- not both) the other will be reborn with the same scent to help you find one another again. Of course, the other will not be reborn with their memories. They must first be turned and marked before they remember everything again. Like I said, Marcus can testify to that. You see, his mate is changing as we speak.

Damon and I held one another close. There was too much talk of the other dying for our tastes. "Moving on..." Aro said. "I apologize for my rant. I just pride myself in knowing as it were. How may I be of service today?"

* * *

**AN: OOOoooo! Aro knows a whole lot! And two (over 2000 word) updates in one day! I'm practically smoking here! Gimme some Love! -S :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: OKAY, Impressed with myself. Normally, I would NOT do this all in one day, but I've been bored out of my mind and this is what has been on my mind... so here goes.**

* * *

Jasper stepped forward to answer, "Aro, obviously, you know of my wife's power. Well, she had a vision of a woman, Katherine, coming to tell you of our Bella here. You see, we don't want any trouble. So, we were hoping that you could offer protection and training for Bella. You may know of an incident awhile back where I lost control, Bella was the one I bit then. We were hoping that you could provide insight on the changes the vampire brain goes through during the change. She seems to have some incredible powers for a Stoker vampire and we were hoping you could help."

Aro made a tutting sound with his tongue as if he was thinking. Then, the third king stood, and gave him his hand. "interesting thought Caius." Aro voiced before he went to grasp Marucs's hand. "It is unanimous, then." He muttered this time. He stepped closer to me and held out his hand. I hesitantly took it. "Ah, Isabella, the rumors are true. You have a mental shield too. Well, I must say for all of us that we would be honored to help you, but as 'no good deed goes unpunished' we must discuss the subject of payment. Here is the bargain: Damon and yourself will reside here. You will be safe here. We will give you a room, blood bags, and a paycheck for your use during your stay here and for any services that may be required of you during your stay with the guard. You will work with us for 100 years in payment for your current protection and the knowledge passed on to you. Do we have a deal?"

Well, it was better than we imagined. Not only had we beaten Katherine to Volterra, but they were willing to help with everything and pay us for our time! It was almost like being handed 100 years worth of pay for playing video games like you would have in the first place! Of course, I deferred to the others before I confirmed what I already knew the answer was. It was a resounding nod of approval from all parties.

"Yes, Aro, we will take your most generous offer." I said. He pulled me in for one of the strangest hugs I have ever experienced. I tried to reciprocate the gesture, but it was just too awkward.

"Now, let's get you both situated. Of course, you all are welcome to stay as well." He said to my family.

Diplomatic Stephan came to play again, "as tempting as that sounds, Aro, I have far too much bad blood in Italy to live here ever again. Besides, Elena and I are still in school for the time being. It would look suspicious to simply disappear." Aro looked to Alice and Jasper.

This time Alice answered, "As much as I LOVE it when the major comes out to play during sex, I couldn't stand Jasper's reaction to living like that again... No matter how infinitely more civilized the Volturi are. There is no stopping the nature of 50-some human-drinkers.

It was Charlie's turn this time. "I'd actually like to stick with my daughter for awhile. I just sold my house and everything unimportant, cashed in my 401k, and life-insurance policies. I've got no work or anything to tie me down. You can sign me up under one condition..."

Aro smiled, "And what would that be Charles?"

Charlie scratched the back of his head impishly, "Well, I know Bella can't stay away from Damon- physically- forever... as much as I would like her to. So, I need a room as far away from them as possible. I also would like their room to be sound-proofed if it is possible. I already endured that shit once, and I definitely don't want to experience it again."

I was as red as a tomato. I curled into Damon's chest and hid my face. He didn't just say that shit to relative strangers! He didn't just... who am I kidding? My dad... he just said that to the vampire king and an entire room of his lackeys all with perfect recall! O MY GAWD! I'm going to die of embarrassment. And, Damon, my rock was vibrating? No, he was fucking laughing at my embarrassment! I punched him in the stomach. Hard. He fell to the ground and grunted, "Damnit, Isabella! What the fuck was that for?"

"For laughing at me, or course!" I giggled innocently.

* * *

We were introduced to the other guard members and led to one of the 'specially designed' rooms for particularly passionate mates. God, we would never live that shit down. Dad, as promised, got a room at the other end of the damn castle. There was no way he would here anything. EVER.

We were given a straight-up high school style schedule of how things went here in Volterra (for us as least) on a normal day.

7am-11am Vampire Studies

11am-2pm Free Time

2pm-6pm Training

(This part was obviously penciled in by the guy who walked us to our room, Felix- I think his name was. He struck me as the Emmett-type)

_6pm-7am Fuck Damon as loudly as possible_

Damon got a little pissy when he saw that last part.

There was also a note at the bottom of the sheet detailing that the schedule was irrelevant on days with a scheduled meeting.

So, today was a bust for new info, but it wouldn't be a bust for Damon and I with all of our new found free time and sinfully soft new sheets. We also found some rope and handcuffs in the room. When I looked at Damon I realized it was going to be a very fun night as he stalked me up the bed laying me out and grabbing the handcuffs that I had been fiddling with from my hands. He hooked my arms up with those and then tied my legs down with the rope. I was at his mercy and loving it. He finished tying the last knot on the rope and crawled up my body kissing, nipping, twisting, and finally laying his lips on my own.

His touch made my body feel as if my body was on fire. I wanted to writhe, but I couldn't I was too constricted. It was exciting. We made out like horny teenagers as he caressed some more trailing his fingers down to the holy land. His heavenly fingers slipped into me and stroked me until just before orgasm. The second before my release came, he removed his fingers and stuck them in my mouth- making me taste myself on him. When he removed them from my mouth, I pleaded with him, "Ungh! Please Damon!" He obliged by pushing himself into me. I immediately felt myself convulsing under him.

"Mmm, Isabella. I hope we can make you do that again. I'd hate to punish you later." I made to slap his chest, but my hand was stopped short by the cuffs.

"Damon! Stop talking and do that again! Make me come again, please." And he did just that.

* * *

**AN: This is a shorty compared to the others, but hopefully a goodie. Enjoy. As always, reviews are adored. -S :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, small break between chapters, but I gave you 3 chappies in one day... On with the show!**

* * *

Time passes fluidly like water- sometimes as quick as rapids, and others slower than the slowest stream. However, pass it must in order to bring us forward.

"FOUR MONTHS!" I screamed to a complacent Damon. He saw this coming ages ago. "Four months and not only have we learned next to nothing!" I curled up on myself back against the wall.

Damon rocked with me against the wall, "Sweetheart, I know that 100 years seems astronomical right now, but you haven't even stuck this out an entire year. Remember, we have eternity to learn about what is going on. Aro says that he is willing to conduct experiments to find out more about the vampire brain..."

"No." I state coldly, calmly. "That's torture. I've already told him that I don't want that. I went through venom going into my system and coming out again and it is _so_ painful. Nobody else should go through that and live as a human afterwards." I breathed in, in order to speak again, but a knock on the door stopped me short. "Come in." We said in unison as we moved to the sitting area of our room.

The door opened and Marcus entered. "Hello, young ones." He said moving to a chair across from us. We motioned for him to sit. "It seems that we have an appointment to attend to tomorrow for one Katherine Pierce as she is currently going by." He paused. "I believe this may be the woman who wishes harm on you." We nodded. "So, my brothers and I would like to offer you an out. You can stay in your room- quietly, mind you- while we send her off with a swift kick in the arse. Otherwise, you would dress in your black cloaks and stand in the ranks as normal with your hoods up to disguise your identities."

We looked at one another briefly, and we both knew the other's answer. "We want to be there." We said, again, simultaneously.

* * *

I was nervous. Even though Damon broke his bond to Katherine, I'm positive that there is still a part of him that loves her. I stood in my hood next to him between the witch twins and Chelsea and Afton. Luckily, they didn't break up mated pairs, and they placed the two of us with the highest ranked guard. Apparently, I was the one in the 'elite guard'. Damon was not. I think they were just fascinated with my potential powers that had not come to fruition yet.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Katherine walked in with her usual swagger to her hips. She was cocky- too cocky and it would bite her in the ass one day. She stood in the middle of the room. All confidence. Aro stood, "Hello, miss Katherine. How may we be of service today?"

"Well, you see... I ran into some old acquaintances recently- the Salvatore family in Virginia. It seems that they have a new member. She is seemingly mated to Damon which I know cannot be true since I was mated to him when I changed him all those years ago. Anyway, I seem to have felt her projecting emotions. This seems to me to be something that only a vampire like your kind can perform, and I think that she may be a danger to the secret."

Aro's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline, "Is she?" He stepped forward one step and looked in my direction, "Isabella, are you a danger to the secret?"

Shock filled me. We thought that we were just here to observe today. Apparently, the brothers had decided otherwise. I pushed my hood back. "No, I am not. I am training to control the powers that I seem to inexplicably have. I am sequestered from humans for the time being, so I cannot possibly be a danger to us."

"YOU! You... YOU dirty, little!" Katherine screamed and started marching towards me. Both Felix and Demetri bolted to stand in front of her. She halted for the time being. "You STOLE my mate! I felt it when his bond was broken with me! It was like my soul was ripped out! Now, I can't mate with anybody!"

"It's your own fault. You turned from your mate. You played games. You made his life a living hell, and he didn't want you anymore. He just wanted to be happy to live with somebody for eternity, and you couldn't give him that. So, the fates gave him a second chance with me. We are fully bonded, and you are on your own. You should leave now."

It happened so quickly that even my vampire eyes had trouble seeing it. Katherine bolted from her spot before anybody could stop her and lunged for me with a wooden stake that she had seemingly produced from nowhere. Damon blurred in front of me. Everything went slow for the one moment as he turned to me- eyes looking at me with love and adoration. Then, time sped up again and she staked him. It was clear from the look on her face that she meant to stake me. The guard pulled Katherine away and I held Damon as he left me. "I love you." I sobbed to him, but he was gone. I looked up. Everybody was looking to me as Katherine struggled to be released from the grip of her captors.

"You bitch!" She yelled. "You took him away from me permanently! He wasn't even mated to you! He was _mine_!" I saw red and then my mind went blank.

* * *

The next moment that I can remember Aro and Marcus were in my bedroom cradling me as I sobbed. Eventually, I cried myself out. Then, they told me what happened. They told me that I used my powers ALL of them. They told me that Katherine was gone forever. Then, Marcus told me that there was hope. He told me that he still sensed soul mate for me, but they weren't on this earth yet. "Isabella," Aro whispered. "Your loss is so tragic, and is our fault! I will give you the option of staying or leaving. We were supposed to protect the two of you, and we failed. Thusly, you are free of your 100 year contract. Please don't think ill of us, however. We truly thought this to be safe for you."

I nodded. "Aro... I, I'd like to go home. Could you call the Cullen family? And the Salvatores? Tell them all to pick me up at the airport...?"

Aro stood. "I will make the arrangements, young one. I will leave you with Marcus as he has grieved as you grieve."

* * *

I was on a plane, but I was so, so tired. I couldn't see nor sense my surroundings with anything but my damn empathy. The two on the plane obviously didn't know what had happened. I couldn't sense sympathy. It was all mostly a blur of confusion mixed with contentment and longing. I was given a glass of blood, but it just didn't sit well in my stomach today. I asked for more until I was sure to be well fed. Then I asked to keep the scotch coming. By the time the plane landed, I'm sure I smelled like a drunk. Of course, I was barely buzzing. It takes _a lot_ to get our kind drunk.

We landed and I got off of the plane and walked into the stretch limo that Aro must have arranged. The good thing about private jets is the whole get on and get off quickly deal. I don't have to wait for boarding or any of that junk. Of course, I didn't know that the Cullens (sans Edward) were in the limo before I opened the door, so I was surprised to say the least. Soon enough, I was surrounded by hugs and condolences, but, most of all, I felt love. It radiated from their very beings. They still loved me all this time- even when they left. I was sure of it.

Then, I saw Elena and Stephan. They were curled together intimately, but I could feel their pain. They were missing him too. I made my way over to them, and they gave me the biggest hug of all. The tears came again.

* * *

And again.

* * *

And again.

* * *

And again.

* * *

I fed and I lay on the bed I was put on. I felt every emotion around me. That was my existence for who knows who long. It was a blur of faces. The Cullens and the other Salvatores. We were all together in one house that I could hear for sure, but where was here? When were we? I could have been like that for decades and nothing would have stopped me. I didn't even have to go out to get my blood. I would drink it from bags or glasses from whomever gave them to me! Something needed to change. It _had _to or I would fall apart.

**AN: I would really like to emphasize that the choppiness of this chapter is a literary deal instead of just very small scenes. I don't normally write this way, but I think it makes things seem very... erratic. Or that is how I would feel at least. Tell me what you think in a review. They are, as always, adored.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm sorry I made you guys cry (and for the slow update)! *Hides behind keyboard* on with the show...**

* * *

"Shh, shh, shh, shh..." I heard all of a sudden from my cocoon of silence and self-loathing. "Please, Bella... I'm here now. I know you've changed a lot, but I'm here to atone for my sins now."

Without looking, I knew the owner of the long-forgotten voice I now heard. It was Edward's voice. I opened my eyes to a tastefully done bedroom with a door that opened into a light and airy living room... Clearly a Cullen home. The Salvatore family decorated much more ostentatiously. "Go away ass-wipe." I mumbled rolling onto my back from my current position on my side. Faster than I had expected, he jumped away.

"What the hell was that, Isabella Marie Swan!?" Edward screamed grabbing his arm in pain.

"What in the world are you talking about now, Dickward?" I questioned sitting up to defend myself, now. "I didn't do anything."

"Of course you didn't. I got my hand zapped by the other vampress in the room." He spat practically oozing sarcasm. He extended his arm at me again and it was stopped short again, but this time, he didn't recoil in pain. He felt my shield as if he were trying to find a hole in it. I didn't even know that I was holding it up. It was at this point that Rosalie walked into the room.

"Edward, I thought Carlisle asked you not to come in here. Didn't you do enough damage before?" I had never been so elated to have to be in the same room as Rosalie, and I projected a small bit of my feelings to her. She winked at me and stepped back to the door. "Isabella, I was asked by Alice to bring you into the kitchen for your meal today. It seems that she was able to get a read on when you would be willing to leave the bedroom. Please join us? There is much to discuss."

I nodded and stood. Had I been human, I would have been weak from unused muscles, but it was like everything had happened yesterday. I strode to the door leaving Edward in my wake. When I got there, I turned and gave my best Damon-esque smirk, "Oh, and Edward?" I pulled down the neck of my shirt low enough for him to see my bonding mark. "It's Isabella Marie Salvatore, now. You would do right to remember that in the future."

* * *

I stepped through the formal dining room full of Cullen's and into the kitchen. It seems that this house- although with key differences- had many similarities to the house in Forks. I wonder if they always buy homes with similar floor plans? It would be worth asking about later.

I opened the fridge and found a stock of blood bags just waiting to be torn into. I grabbed one not even bothering to look at the blood type. I was just damn hungry at this point- it didn't matter to me, anyway. Then, I, carefully, tore a hole in the top and downed it quickly. I grabbed two more and moved to sit at the table.

Edward sat in his usual spot at the communal table looking at my meal with disgust. "How in the world can you drink that, Bella. It's not warm and..."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "It's more humane than the way Cold Ones feed on humans. My kind can even feed from a human, stop, and then compel them to forget, so I don't see the problem in the way my kind feeds versus yours. At least, I don't leave someone dead in the end. And I don't have to feed from bunnies. OH! And not to mention that I can eat human food- binge on it if I want- so long as I have blood in my system everything functions pretty normally."

Emmett, who was still standing, slapped Edward on the back... HARD. "She's gotcha there Eddie boy!" He chuckled breaking the sudden tension in the room. "So, what in the world are we gathering for? I thought it was supposed to be another cloudy day so we could go to school, Alice?"

She nodded curtly. "I think that I was looking at something farther in the future, now that I'm in the moment I thought I was going to be in. Anyway, we still need to talk now that Isabella is awake."

Edward turned to glare at me again, "Why is it that everybody calls you Isabella, now? You always used to prefer Bella."

Surprised by the question, I hesitated before answering. "I never asked anybody to call me Isabella, if that's what you're getting at. I do prefer that now. Damon always used my whole name. I guess I got used to it. I also think that it makes a clear distinction between old Bella and the person that sits in front of you now."

Edward looked like he was going to say something in return, but I was saved by Carlisle- ever the diplomat. "Bella, I'm sorry that the rest of us weren't there for you when you woke up, but you've been out for so long that we weren't sure that you were even going to come out of that state. We've been devising plans in order to find Damon as soon as he is reborn, however, there has been debate over what we will do after that point. Some of us would like him to live as normal a life as possible until he is old enough to meet you, but others think that we should kidnap him and raise him as a family member. We were hoping for you to settle things..."

"May I ask who chose what side? Perhaps those in favor of kidnapping, raise your hands?" Only Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper raised them. "Okay, so the other side won. Why am I here for a tie breaker again?" Then, Charlie, Elena, and Stephan filed into the room. Stephan and Elena raised their hands with the other three. "Oh, so, it was a tie, then. Why am I even deciding this, now? He's not even back, yet. And, according to Aro, Marcus waited 3000 years for Didyme's reincarnation."

"No he didn't." It was Jasper that spoke up. "Your empathy hadn't fully unlocked at the time, but I could feel the lie Aro told. This must not have been her first reincarnation if he felt the need to lie about it. Aro always has an agenda. There must have been a reason for him to need them together now..."

"UGH, drama... I graduated high school to get away from that, but there is never any escape." I lamented. "So, why does Aro need a vampire that makes other people happy?"

Jasper winced. "Now, you are not allowed to tell me that you never felt Marcus's depression while you were there." He paused to let me mull it over. "Now, you'll have to take my word for it that it has gotten worse over the years. When I met him the first time, it was practically a pleasure cruise compared to what he feels now. I think he was ready to end it and Aro made a deal with him to try and find her in order to keep him and his gift around longer."

"Wasn't the reason Aro had her killed in the first place because they were going to leave Volterra?" Edward asked petulantly. " I doubt he would want to risk that..."

"It's simple," Jasper replied. "An absent brother is better than a dead brother. This way, at least he's around for the future rather than gone for eternity."

"Okay, I'm done speculating on the enigma that is Aro." I quipped. "Let's talk about the shit you got me out of bed for so that I can go ungratifyingly masturbate." The whole room started at me in horror. "What? It's going to be a long eternity without him there to help with my needs. Maybe Rosalie can help me find a website or something that she's used and liked before. Lord knows that she doesn't get fully satisfied by Emmett all the time." Now the whole room, sans Edward and Emmett, was in hysterics.

Charlie clapped his hand on my shoulder and looked my in the eyes, "Sweet Pea, as little as I want to hear about any sexual escapades, that was the funniest thing I've heard since I became a vampire."

"Well, then, you must have been living under a rock because we need to get you watching some Will Ferrell. Step Brothers is my favorite!" Emmett practically bounced.

And thus begun the rest of my eternity... alone this time, but with family behind me. A feuding, living (ish), breathing (mostly) family that loves each other with all they are. We may not be perfect, but we are there for each other.

* * *

We sat down at movie night. It was Friday and nobody was in the particular mood to do anything, so myself and Jasper made a mini game out of picking the worst movie possible and intensifying everybody's emotions until they felt every gut-wrenching moment of joy, elation, despair, grief, heartbreak, or what have you. For them, they enjoyed the movie; for us, we enjoyed fucking with them. Sadistic...? Maybe, but also funny as shit.

The empathic connection between the two of us had brought us closer. I regarded him as a brother, and I think he felt as if I was his little sister. Then again, we strayed away from "sissy stuff" in our conversations. I was obsessed with the way he was a Major in the Civil war and then a seasoned vampire fighter in the vampire wars. It shocked me that he could even make it through a day without curling up in a ball and crying most of the time. How is it possible to have all of those negative memories that you can perfectly recall for the rest of your existence and still not project negativity all the time? He simply answered that being surrounded by positive vibes helps. That explains Alice SO much.

After the movie Talladega Nights ended (my father's second Will Ferrell movie), I pulled Alice aside for a brief walk under the starry night sky. It was a rare clear night and the cold was starting to cling to the air in a sure sign that winter was setting in. "Alice, what do I do now? I'm not young enough to go to school with you all am I? The monotony of the last week has really been sinking in and I _really_ need to find something to do! I don't even know what that thing might be."

Alice patted my shoulder. "I know that this is difficult, dear, but I think that you need to talk to Edward. He hasn't been going to school like the rest of us since... well, Forks, but he finds hobbies to make his time more enjoyable. He's the one among us that has earned the most degrees, knows the most languages- because he's been alone for most of it and free time is abound. Have a chat with him and see what he says. He's told me that he is willing to mend the bridge between you even if it is just as friends. Give him a chance- if not for him, then for you."

* * *

It was Monday. Stephan, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Elena went to school. Carlisle went to do a shift at the hospital, and Esme went shopping for items to redecorate "my" bedroom. It was just me and Eddie boy in the house today. He was playing piano. I had watched him play before, and I had to admit that I was just as mesmerized as I was the first time. However, this time, I heard the melodies with my new ears. It wasn't exactly a whole, groundbreaking, new song, but it was much more crisp. It wasn't better, but it was different. I sat and enjoyed it for only god knows how long.

Eventually, I found myself sitting beside Edward on the bench. Slowly, I memorized where his fingers hit and when. When I was ready, I took his left hand off the keys and I played the left hand. If I stumbled or missed a beat, he would correct me and show me how to fix it. It was a new song now, but I followed his cues, and we made a whole new song together. By the time it came to a close, we just let the last notes end and fall into silence.

It wasn't awkward and carried a candor I hadn't felt in months- during post coital bliss. It was calming and it gently soothed the impatient monster in me. Too soon, the moment ended. "Isabella, you did very well. I didn't know you could play. Why did you never tell me?"

I chuckled, "I only ever did about 2 classes when I was very young. This is the first time I've tried. Who knew that it could be so pleasant? Maybe, I just needed a better teacher."

Edward smiled a small smile. Not quite his lopsided grin that I remember, but better than the brooding a-hole he had been the last week since I woke. "You know, I heard the conversation you had with Alice." He tapped his head. "Couldn't help it, of course, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop or anything. If you wanted to try other hobbies I have plenty, but I must warn you that I have been thinking about going back to school at the beginning of next semester."

I sighed. As much as I hated being around humans, I really hated the idea of being by myself right now. There was no telling what trouble I could get myself into. "You heard that conversation, so what do you think about me as a senior? Or do I look too old?"

"Ha! You'll never look to old, Bella. I think that the venom that made it through your system may have changed the anatomy in your pituitary as well. Nobody wanted to upset you, but you don't look like you aged at all since the last we saw you in Forks. Why do you want to come to school with us?" He turned to look me in the eyes. His intense stare was a bit much and I lowered my gaze to look at anything but him.

"I know it sounds goofy, but I don't want to be left alone. There is too much potential there for me to get into shenanigans. So, what would our story be? I know that Jazz and Rose are still 'twins' and Elena is their younger sister. They're Hale's. Then, Emmett is the older brother to twins Alice and Stephan. They're all Cullen's. It would be impossible for us to be Cullen's too without being close cousins, but..." I paused as the internal struggle began. I didn't want to be rid of my Salvatore name. It was practically all I had left from Damon...

"We'll be Salvatore's- along with your father. He'll apply for a job at the precinct under a pseudonym, and we'll just be his brats following him across the country for his job." I was brought out of the debate by Edward's statement.

"Simple, zen... and it lets us start it immediately if we wanted. I bet I get more admirers than you on our first day, Bro."

"Now you're talking! Would you like to wager something on that?" He asked mischief in his eyes.

I smiled a mirthless smile, "Oh yes... this will be interesting indeed."

* * *

**Fade to black... bahahaha! Okay... now that, that's out of my system... You like? Reviews are adored!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, so the last chapter was my longest chapter! I'm so proud of myself. I've got some fluff for you here today, so I hope you enjoy... probably come back to heavy stuff in a few chappies... idk... i felt like it was all serious for too long! On with the show...**

* * *

It was the beginning of Thanksgiving week and Edward and I are starting school. Dad had no problem getting a job with the police here. He is acting to be much younger so that he can transfer elsewhere easily or stay longer if necessary. Don't ya love it when plans go the way you want? Anywho... I'm looking my hottest in a VERY inappropriate dress **(see profile)** that barely covers my bum and leather pants that Alice will have to cut off of me later because Edward and I amended our bet to who would be able to make the most members of the opposite sex masturbate at lunch without powers.

We would be able to check because he would read their minds, and Alice would predict if he were lying. Well, so could I with my empathy, but we wanted a 3rd party involved to judge the end. Neither of us wanted to have to do the punishment for losing... asking each parental figure in the house to buy us condoms.

So, here I am, walking into the garage with Edward. We get into his new Audi A4 in black and jet to school before the others. We want to establish the illusion that we are not living in the same place as them. We even bought a small cottage near our home so that we could post it as an address for the school. It would look much less suspicious with two separate mailing addresses.

When we pull into the lot, all ready, we have eyes on us. Damn the Cullen's and their low-key homes and ostentatious cars! So, I step out on my too-small heels and strut my stuff to the office hoping to elicit some pause and toss action by waggling my hips a bit more than usual. Edward- dressed a lot less than usual to show off his physique- catches up with me and whispers, "Careful, girlie, you're going to lose before this starts if the whole army has left the base before the war." He winks at me and walks faster ahead while I try to get the mental image out of my head.

We got to the office at took our schedules. It was no surprise that I couldn't get the electives I wanted since it was the middle of the year, and we were in the same classes. Great. So, me and my twin brother (who dyed his hair darker brown to match mine) went off to find our classes and "bumped" into our family. Of course, we grouped up until the warning bell rang. Then, we bolted to our classes. Now, I would like to say that classes went slow and boring except for attempts to attract the opposite sex for the bet, but, being me, you know that something happened.

While I was zoning out in second period, I looked around the class to find a younger boy glancing back at me. He looked like he could be in seventh grade with no muscles on him and a very slim trim. He wasn't even tall enough to call lanky. Anyway, he blushed and turned back to the teacher, but I caught him looking several more times. When I tried to get a closer look at him, though, the teacher was approaching Edward and I after the lesson.

"Edward, Isabella" She nodded curtly. "Though I'm sure that you already covered the information previously, I would like to see that you have a full comprehension of our curriculum until this point, so, over the next week, I would have you skip any assignments that are given to the rest of the class. Instead, I would like you to write absolutely anything... a list not cut and pasted from wikipedia, a creative peace, or what have you that allows you to use these different points of literature that we have already covered. Any new items we go over on Tuesday and Wednesday need to be on there as well, please. That way I can put a base grade into our system for you. It doesn't let me do anything custom for individual students. I hope that sounds fair to you?"

"Yes, this is acceptable. We will make sure they are on your desk next Monday. Thanks very much for not having us make up almost 4 months worth of work! That would have been just a grievous mess." Edward answered.

"Look at you, young man, all well spoken and whatnot! I just know that you Salvatore's will be such a pleasure to have in my class." She doted. "I like to finish my classes with about 10 minutes left, so that private questions and homework can be taken care of. You can chat, but make sure it stays quiet." Turning, she walked back to the front and sat. I could already tell that her bubbly personality would be very much an asset in an otherwise boring 2 years. Why did I decide to be a junior again?

I was brought out of my musings by Edwards stomping my foot. HARD. I looked at him murderously before he coughed and gestured at the young, skinny boy in front of me. I let my eyes meet his and found that my stomach reacted in a strange way. It did a sort of nervous flip. I wasn't tied down by Damon. There was no telling when he would come back, but, when he did return, I would have to deal with the consequences of my actions while he was gone. The boy sat there for an awkwardly long time. "What?" I, finally, asked- in the nicest voice I could muster. Of course, I didn't want to be rude to the kid, but cut to the chase, people!

"Well, I... my name is David, and I know that you're new, so I thought I would introduce myself, and, Oh, I don't know! This was a bad idea." He ran off to his desk and gathered his things. The moment the bell rang, he was out the door.

Edward looked at me strangely in a puppy-like fashion. "According to his thoughts, he is currently feeling a very strong pull to you that he-nor I, for that matter- can't explain. It's strange. It's like the beginning of a mating pull, but I don't know. You looked him in the eyes, right?" I nodded. "Why don't you go touch him and see what happens? We know for sure it's not Damon since he doesn't smell like him and he can't be reborn into a living person. That would be counter intuitive."

Luckily, we had the same class as David. No tracking involved- thank goodness. I got better in Volterra, but Demitri always eluded me since he knew the tricks of the trade. I walked up to him and grabbed his bare arm in support and looked him in the eyes, "David, I don't know what happened back there. Whatever it was, please feel free to talk to me about anything. I am always open to new people and things, so don't be afraid to come to me for a single thing."

When I walked away to sit in the seat the teacher had indicated, I could feel a pull from the pit of my stomach. It wasn't like the mating bond with Damon. That bond was a pull to the heart- like my very chest would burst if he wasn't near. Still, there was something there that was inexplicable. What did it mean? I have no friggin' idea, but I would call Aro and find out.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE it was a tie!" I shouted at the top of my lungs- outraged. "There is no way 6 girls did _that_ at lunch!"

"Well, in my defense, one of the ones doing it to me was a guy, so that's how I tied you. You had 7 guys. I had 6 girls and a guy."

"Whatever." I muttered storming off to my room and my prepaid minutes card for my phone call to Italy.

After getting the rundown from Marcus on what was going on with me, I sighed a deep breath. David was not a second mate. This was a familial bond of a child. It only works for Stoker vampires, and it gives the race incentive to continue and to pass down knowledge. It started becoming more common after the vampire wars of 1942 since so many Stokers were lost. So, ergo, vis-a-vis I would have to change David eventually. 'Eventually' being the operative word. No way in hell would I be changing somebody I didn't know. Child or no.

* * *

**Reviews are adored.**


End file.
